The demand for color copies has increased in recent years and color copiers using electrophotographic processes have met this demand. Needs have not been adequately fulfilled, however, from the perspective of image quality.
To meet the need for better image quality, color copies using silver halide light-sensitive material has been proposed. Although equipment which uses silver halide light-sensitive material has the disadvantage, among others, of not being able to use regular paper, it is extremely desirable in view of the better image quality which is obtainable.
An apparatus for forming images through a photographic process using silver halide light-sensitive material has been devised, wherein, as shown in FIG. 1, a developing tank 3 with developing fluid 3a provided therein, bleach-fixing tank 4 with bleach-fixing fluid 4a provided therein, and stabilizing tank 5 with stabilizing fluid 5a provided therein are integrated in a single unit formed of plastic or like material, or a developing tank, bleach-fixing tank, and stabilizing tank are integratedly bonded together as a single unit, so as to transport the aforesaid light-sensitive material 1 sequentially through developing tank 3, bleach-fixing tank 4 and stabilizing tank 5 by means of transport rollers 6 and crossover guides 7 provided over the partitions separating each tank 3, 4 and 5, thereby accomplishing the developing process.
In the apparatus for forming images having a developing unit 2, when the aforesaid light-sensitive material 1 is transported in the previously described sequence, the developing fluid 3a, bleach-fixing fluid 4a and stabilizing fluid 5a fill the corresponding developing tank 3, bleach-fixing tank 4 and stabilizing tank 5 so as to be in proximity of the top edge thereof, as shown in FIG. 1, and thereby to shorten as much as possible the length of time during which said light-sensitive material 1 comes into contact with the air, and reduce the size of the device itself so as to accomplish the developing process with greater efficiency.
However, when fluids 3a, 4a and 5a completely fill the respective tanks 3, 4 and 5, said fluids may overflow into the adjacent tanks when the developing unit 2 is moved to remove jammed light-sensitive material 1 or for routine spot maintenance, inspection or cleaning, thereby mixing with the fluid originally contained therein.
Although the problem of developing fluid 3a or stabilizing fluid 5a overflowing into bleach-fixing tank 4 and mixing with the indigenous bleach-fixing fluid 4a contained therein is not of great concern, should the bleach-fixing fluid 4a overflow into the developing tank 3 and contaminate developing fluid 3a, the performance qualities of said developing fluid 3a will be markedly reduced, thereby preventing adequate development and necessitating the replacement of said developing fluid 3a.